Talk:Holy Servant
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 *679,088 HP at BR 102 on XBOX - Merthos 16:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *672,175 HP at BR 74 - DarqStalker 05:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) *~630,000 HP at BR 57 - DataCrash 23:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *667,761 HP at BR 88 on XBOX - Merthos 09:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) * 655,021 at BR 104 on Xbox -WolfofShadows 18:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) PC *~690,000 HP at BR 107 on PC - 07 December 2009 Hard * 670,000 HP at BR 71, he used Desperate Wail 3 at BR 71, not BR 99+ Darrmok 10:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well the BR values are for Normal Mode not Hard Mode. Hard Mode is adjusted through the code. So leave a note rather than changing them. Michael 15:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * 678,561 HP at BR 47 Romangelo 08:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * 678 561 @ BR27, * 734 784 @ BR100, * 853 315 @ BR125, * 873 979 @ BR130, * 944 659 @ BR140, * 979 181 @ BR150+ Zephyr 21:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) * 671 842/678 561 @ BR34, * 692 200 @ BR95, * 739 193 @ BR100, * 752 578 @ BR105, * 775 428 @ BR110, * 813 440 @ BR115, * 823 230 @ BR120, * 853 315 @ BR125, * 879 223 @ BR130, * 916 822 @ BR135, * 933 424 @ BR140, * 961 765/973 341/979 181 @ BR145+ Zephyr 03:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Paralysable I just manage to paralyse him! Although as with other bosses the status will only last one turn! Any boss can be paralyzed and/or silenced. Paralyzing him would be more help though because his breath moves are combat arts. I don't know if being paralyzed would prevent him from using them though. Although, since his breath moves are combat arts, the damage done by them can be reduced drastically with the Battle Crown Formation. The only downside to it is no Mystic Attack or Mystic Defense. Not much of problem though as his only mystic moves are Blackout and Whiteout. --Brokendwarf 00:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Xbox: Can confirm that paralysing him will NOT 100% block end-of-turn breath moves. Just fought him (and died >.<;;). In the 3rd round I para'd him, blocking a combat art move in the round and sealing them, there was no end-of-turn breath attack. However a few rounds later I para'd again, but this time he did use breath attack at end-of-turn (earlier in that round he tried to use combat arts and they were again sealed.) - Kurenka 19:40 November 02, 2011 (GMT) Defensive Capabilities Se seems to be hable to dodge ICE based attacks constantly the times I fought him (Ie, Permafrost), or at least do really reduced damage, other magics dont seem to be affected. and confirming that he can be paralysable, he resists poison, he resists freeze. Drops For me, did not drop weapon recipe 64. Just captured him, dropped 1 djin coin and 1 auld bluesteel. PC version I got it, and capture him too. PC version.-- 01:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC)Garnele. XBOX Killed him, he dropped the weapon recipe, but I DID NOT capture him. Doesn't look like capture rate is 100%. --Crush. 04:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Xbox Confirming previous post (even its a little late). Finally managed to trash him. Dropped only the weapon recipe 64. No captures at all. (hell it can stay that way, as long as this one stays dead)(whoops forgot my signature) -WolfofShadows 18:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) capture was able to capture on xbox